


In the Christmas bakery

by DieroteRosine



Series: Krtsk/BAKT Advent calendar 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 4. December, Advent Calendar, Christmas Cookies, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Slice of Life, but only for 4 sentences, so not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: It had been Kuroo's idea to bake cookies that afternoon after they came home from training and work.It also had been Kuroo's idea to throw a lump of yeast into the batter instead of a teaspoon of baking powder.This dough had quickly developed into a mountain of dough and was now about to turn their kitchen into a dough battlefield.or: Kuroo and Tsukishima try to bake cookies and some mistakes happen.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Krtsk/BAKT Advent calendar 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035501
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	In the Christmas bakery

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of the advent calendar. Have fun :) 
> 
> My lovely Beta [Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfHyrule/pseuds/PrincessOfHyrule) \- thank you for your help <3

"You know, maybe we really should have finished reading the recipe before we started baking."

Tsukishima raised his head, his hands dusted with flour up to his elbows, and tried not to toss the entire contents of his bowl of dough in Kuroo's face. It had been _Kuroo's_ idea to bake cookies that afternoon after they came home from training and work. It _also had_ been Kuroo's idea to throw a lump of yeast into the batter instead of a teaspoon of baking powder. This dough had quickly developed into a _mountain_ of dough and was now about to turn their kitchen into a dough battlefield.

Every time Tsukishima removed a lump of dough in order to roll it out, the exact same mass seemed to magically reappear in the original lump. So now six finished baking trays with cookies adorned their table, the window sill and two of the chairs. If it continued like this, they would have a supply of cookies that would last for at least twenty years.

Tsukishima's arms ached, his sweater had taken on a fine layer of flour as the base color and no matter how hard it tried to avoid it, his glasses were also adorned with a layer of flour.

Much to Kuroo's general amusement, who couldn't help but wonder if it felt like walking through a blizzard whenever he stole Tsukishima's glasses and stumbled theatrically through their kitchen.

Now hours later this joke was getting old and for the first time that day Kuroo looked like he was actually considering that he made a mistake. Tsukishima's boyfriend sat on a chair with his head cocked while he chewed on his lower lip, watching the steadily growing number of cookies. Up until now, he had spent his time putting icing on the baked cookies, which resulted in red patches of glaze in the corners of his mouth.

Once with a sweet tooth, always with a sweet tooth.

If Tsukishima hadn't been so busy saving their kitchen from the dough disaster he would have used the situation and exchanged sugar-sweet kisses with Kuroo. These were always a little tastier than usual and twice as sticky.

As if Kuroo had heard his train of thought, the man sighed deeply and wrapped an arm around Tsukishima's floured waist.

"Babe, don't we want to take a short break and do things a little more fun?"

The intention behind the question was more than clear when he pressed his icing-covered lips against Tsukishima's neck, presumably leaving a red sticky mark on the skin. Even if Tsukishima knew that it wouldn't stay there long. Kuroo loved to nibble on the back of his neck and what better way to get rid of icing on his boyfriend's neck?

Snorting, Tsukishima writhed in the embrace, the prospect of ditching the cookies so tempting, but he knew it would only get worse if they took a break now.

After that, he wouldn't dare to enter the kitchen again, so he needed to finish this. Now. For this very reason, he continued to cut the cookies with a serious expression on his face. Tchuck.

Cookie number one.

"Baby.", A purr from Kuroo.

Tchuck. Cookie number two.

"Come on, leave the stupid cookies."

Tchuck. Three finished, only thirty more left. Tchuck. Tchuck. Tchuck.

A hand on his stomach - _his stomach again_ \- Tsukishima cursed it that Kuroo knew exactly where and how he had to touch him to get what he wanted. But not today. It was _his_ fault that they had been pressing dough into obscure shapes for hours.

Tchuck. Tchuck.

The hand was followed, as before, by lips on his neck, a warm breath on Tsukishima's irritated skin and _oh_ \- Tsukishima was willing to let everything go for a moment and lean into Kuroo's embrace.

He could feel the smile on his neck as Kuroo began to kiss the fine layer of red icing off his skin. The kiss a clear promise what he would like to do if Tsukishima could say goodbye to the cookies. But just as Tsukishima was seriously considering letting Kuroo maneuver them out of the kitchen, the oven rang. He suddenly realized that there were at least two hours of work waiting for him there. Two hours of work that he would have to do in the evening if he didn't pull himself together now.

"Tetsu.", The name rolled over his tongue like the sweetest frosting and he could literally feel Kuroo shudder in his back. He was probably expecting a whispered order to get him to their bedroom ASAP or, alternatively, carry him on the living room table - but so he thought. First he was responsible for drama with the cookies and then he wanted to ignore the work until it disappeared on its own.

But not with Tsukishima.

He leaned back slightly, his head snuggled on Kuroo's shoulders, and blinked at him through his long eyelashes. The hopeful grin that crept onto Kuroo's lips at that moment confirmed Tsukishima's assumption that his partner's thoughts had long since arrived in their bedroom.

Tsukishima smiled sweetly, very careful to press his ass against Kuroo's crotch. Purring, Kuroo tightened his grip on Tsukishima's waist. "Oh, did you actually choose me instead of the cookies, baby?"

"Mhm", the blonde man let a finger dance playfully over Kuroo's arm and watched the slight goose bumps that his touch left. "I'm just looking for something sweet."

A crooked grin from Kuroo. "I can give you that, baby, you know that. You just have to ask."

Tsukishima refrained from sighing, knowing how well Kuroo could give _it_ to him, but that had to wait. At least until the last devil's cookies were taken out of the oven. Then Kuroo could take him on the kitchen table until he had suppressed this traumatic dough experience.

"Moonshine.", A low purr on the back of his neck, followed by hot breath on his ear, which made Tsukishima's knees go weak. _Concentration_.

Cookies and then seduction. In this order.

With all the self-control he could muster, he snuggled into Kuroo's strong arms, enjoying the closeness for a moment before turning around and bringing his mouth to Kuroo's ear.

"If you help me to bake this dough now, I promise I will ride you until you no longer know where up or down is."

Tsukishima couldn't blink at how quickly Kuroo started to cut out the cookies. _Half an hour later_ , when they stumbled towards the bedroom, sharing breathless kisses, Tsukishima swore never to let Kuroo touch a pack of yeast again.

Even if the result was more than sweet.


End file.
